Roadside static billboards are a familiar sight. The term “static billboard” as defined herein will refer to billboards carrying printed images such as those generated via printing processes. Such printing processes can include screen printing or “grand format” inkjet printers. A typical static billboard includes a signage mounting structure supporting a panel for displaying the printed image. Printing, transporting, and mounting these billboard images can be time-consuming and expensive. Typically used for advertising, these posters need to be designed for long usage periods because of the time and expense to change the image.
There is a desire to more frequently change roadside signs. Being able to change a roadside sign once or more per day can be useful. For example, it may be advantageous to have a roadside sign advertising a lunch destination from late morning until around noon and then advertising a hotel destination in late afternoon.
More recently electronic digital signs have been implemented. These electronic signs typically have a large cabinet structure that supports an array of LED (light emitting diode) modules. Each LED module has an array of LEDS (light emitting diodes) that are energized to allow the array of LED modules to collectively display an image. The electronic sign can be programmed to display content that is optimal for the hour of the day or day of the week by electronically sending a desired image to the sign. Thus they have advantages over conventional poster boards.
The vast majority of roadside signs are legacy static billboards but there is a strong motivation to replace these with electronic digital signs. But taking down and completely replacing such large signs can be cost prohibitive. The large electronic sign cabinets need to be transported with special “wide load” trucks which is extremely expensive and hazardous to traffic. In addition the older hardware—the existing signage mounting structures—need to be taken down and perhaps disposed of. This can also be very expensive. Thus better solutions for the conversion of static billboard signs to digital electronic signs are being sought.